All I Want For Christmas
by TassanaBurrfoot
Summary: Kagome has asked the brothers to take a picture for her.


There was this picture I saw on DeviantArt that inspired me to write this little short story. Enjoy! And yes, I know it's a "Christmas" story. But, hey, I felt like writing it, so I wrote it. You can find the picture I'm referring to at deviation/13157822/

DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever owned the story of Inuyasha. This is a fanfic for fans to enjoy. Nothing more, nothing less.

This is a work of fiction. Any similarities to persons, places, or things is completely coincidental.

* * *

The brothers looked at her like she was crazy. She pleadingly looked back at them.

"It's just a picture," she told them.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "How exactly do you plan to make this 'picture'? I will not stand here while you paint me. I have more important things to do," he simply stated.

Kagome giggled, "No, I'm not going to paint you. I don't know how to paint... Well, I do, I just don't paint well."

She pulled out what had to be the most unusual contraption the taiyoukai had ever seen. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's called a camera," she explained. "There's this little button that I press and the picture is frozen. Then, I go and develop it and it becomes a picture."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I ain't doing it. There's no point and it's too cold," he growled.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Please? For me?" Kagome begged.

"Who's going to see it?" the hanyou asked.

The miko gave a bright smile. She knew that that was what had really bothered Inuyasha. "No one," she answered honestly. "No one aside from me, that is."

"Then why do you want a picture?" he pressed.

"Because, this is the one time I can get you two together without you fighting. I want to remember it," she explained.

"By having us pose in the nude?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome went to her backpack and pulled out two bright red hats. One was longer than the other, but both were trimmed in white fluff. She gave a mischievous smile. "You won't be _completely _nude. You'll wear these over your more... revealing parts. And I won't even watch you undress," she told them, handing them the hats.

Inuyasha made a grab for the larger one, but Sesshomaru snatched it away from him saying, "You won't need something that big."

"How would you know?" the hanyou retorted.

The taiyoukai stepped closer to Kagome and pressed a hand to her cheek. "The only reason I agreed to meet or do anything was because Rin asked me to," he told her. "Remember that."

The miko nodded and then turned her back to them so they could undress.

"Ya know, Kagome, it's a good thing I like you," Inuyasha huffed from behind her. "I can't believe you are having me do this."

Kagome stifled a laugh. She didn't even know how she had managed it. All she remembered was talking to Sango and Rin and telling them how much she would love to have a picture of the two brothers being nice to each other for a change. Her idea of them being in the nude had initially been a joke, but Inuyasha had already heard and taken it seriously. Now, here the miko stood, camera in hand, and the brothers were undressing behind her. She fought the urge to turn around and look.

"You better not try to steal Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha warned his brother.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'll have time for that," he scoffed.

"You can turn around now," Inuyasha told Kagome.

She turned and almost burst into laughter. The brothers stood side by side completely nude. The hats were held over their crotches. But what made Kagome want to laugh so hard was Inuyasha's expression. She could tell he was freezing. She lifted the camera and said, "Say Cheese!"

"Cold, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru teased.

"Shut up," the hanyou growled as the camera flashed.

Kagome giggled as she put the camera down. "Merry Christmas to me," she giggled.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You should join us, priestess," he told her.

That made the miko stop. "Excuse me?" she inquired.

With his other hand, he indicated the spot between him and his brother. "You should undress and take a picture with us. Or let Inuyasha or myself take a picture of you," he told her. "It's only fair considering."

"Hey! You better not be thinking of doing anything with her, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

The taiyoukai rolled his eyes in boredom. "I have no intention of doing anything with a human," he assured his brother.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't have anything to cover myself up," she told the taiyoukai.

He turned and went to a nearby tree. Kagome suppressed a gasp and then realized that his hair covered his back well enough. She almost groaned in agony, surprising herself. Why was she so interested in the taiyoukai all of a sudden?

He returned with holly leaves and placed them in her hand. "Just use those," he answered her. "Now you have something to cover yourself up with. No more excuses. Get undressed."

The miko bit back an offended retort as she watched Sesshomaru once again turn around, this time, to give her some privacy. Before anyone could blink, he snatched his hand out and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, turning him around as well. "Hey!" the hanyou cried in indignation.

Kagome looked around the clearing and blushed. This was not what she had in mind, but she supposed she deserved it. After all, she did talk them into getting undressed. She just hoped she didn't die from the cold. She went to her backpack and took out some glue. She then undressed and glued to of the holly leaves over her teats. Putting away the glue, she stood up and covered her womanhood with the other holly leaves. "Ok. You can turn around now," she told the brothers.

Her cheeks were a bright shade of red as the brothers looked over her naked body. Inuyasha blushed as well.

"Who's going to take the picture?" Sesshomaru asked, after his initial shock. He hadn't realized how beautiful the miko was... nor how sensual. He made a mental note to get to know her a bit better after all of this was over.

"I can put it on auto and we can all take it together," Kagome responded, going to her backpack and kneeling down. With care, she placed the holly leaves down and covered herself with the pack. Opening the pack, she took out a tripod and, standing up, she set the tripod up and put the camera on it. One look at Inuyasha's face told her that she had forgotten something important... her cover-up.

She grabbed the holly leaves and covered herself again. She then went to the camera and put the timer on. She ran to the brothers and took her place between them.

"You forgot something," Sesshomaru teased.

She looked up at him curiously and noticed his glance. Looking down, she realized the leaf that had been glued to her right breast was slowly falling to the ground. Before she could do anything, the camera flashed. She gasped as she dashed for the leaf. But something stopped her. A sound she had never heard. Looking up, she realized Sesshomaru was laughing... at her!

This made the miko blush all the more, then she felt a heavy cloth cover her. Looking at it, she realized it was Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat. She looked at him and nodded gratefully.

She wrapped the oversized cloth around her as the brothers busied themselves getting dress.

"We should do this again sometime," Sesshomaru suggested. "I don't recall a time when I've had more fun... Only next time, priestess, we should forget the hats and leaves. And leave my brother out of it."

Kagome's eyes widened at the meaning of what he said. Before she could respond, the taiyoukai turned into a ball of light and flew away.

Inuyasha snarled, "I'll get you for that, Sesshomaru!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is an old story I had written a while back for MediaMiner. I decided to bring it here.


End file.
